Limpieza
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Desde que se divorció, ya nada es lo mismo para Maki... Tres años y el día de Navidad la llena de tristeza junto a la monotonía y la soledad que ensombrecen la vida. Cuando se escuchan unos pasos de pronto siente paz al encontrarse con una chica... Al final termina más que un simple encuentro casual Historia con lemmon (Acepto criticas o insultos de Nicomakitards)
1. Chapter 1

Aunque tan solo eran las cinco la luz de la tarde comenzaba a desaparecer. Los días de invierno eran cortos y Maki tuvo que encender la luz para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Hoy era nochebuena y aún no había tenido tiempo de decorar la casa. No obstante, no podía retrasarse más.

Santa estaría allí en nada y todo debía estar perfectamente preparado para su llegada. Sacó un par de cajas del armario donde estaban todos los adornos y comenzó a colocarlos. Todo iba bien hasta que en el fondo de una de las cajas encontró algo que la hizo detenerse, eran dos grandes calcetines.

Uno era rojo y tenía bordado el nombre de Maki, el otro era rosa y podía leerse en él el nombre de Nico. La chica sujetó este último entre las manos con sumo cuidado, aquella era posiblemente la última prueba de la presencia de la cantante en aquella casa.

Ambas habían estado viviendo juntas durante años junto a dos hijas y un hijo adoptivo (Dia y Ruby, Kota), pero un par de meses atrás, desde la victoria de Aqours como desde el cierre de Uranohoshi, después de casi más de veinte años se dio lo peor…

Nico se había marchado después de tantos tramites y juicios, ambas se divorciaron y se repartieron de forma justa sus bienes como la custodia de los dos hijos menores debido a que Dia había cumplido 18 e iría a estudiar en Italia. Se quedó con la custodia de Kota pero éste prefirió vivir en Italia y formar una vida con You Watanabe… De Ruby, se enteró que fue a Hokkaido a estudiar e iniciar una relación sentimental con Leah Kazuno y revivir Saint Snow… Y Nico, mejor ni hablemos ya que lo único que oyó fue que su agencia de idols cayó en quiebre económico y jamás se dio pista alguna de ella.

…Sus tres hijos, su esposa… La abandonaron, quizás Rin y Hanayo, Hanamaru y Riko e incluso Yoshiko estaban a su lado como las musas restantes pero… Su vida se volvió tan mierda, ya llevaba dos años, trabajo como doctora, lidiando con los asuntos de la familia como si intentase llenar el hueco de su corazón pero era inevitable… Estaba jodida… Dos veces que no venía Santa y posiblemente este año sería el tercero.

No la había visto desde aquel entonces, ya que aprovechó para llevarse todas sus cosas mientas Maki estaba en el hospital. Tampoco habían hablado desde aquello, las dos habían sido igual de testarudas y se negaban a ser la primera en dar su brazo a torcer. Maki sabía perfectamente que la mayor responsable de aquellos problemas había sido ella pero aun así no quería admitirlo. Le costó volver a lo que estaba haciendo porque el golpe había sido inesperado y justo en el peor momento.

Aquel tercer maldito año iba a pasar todas las navidades sola, sus padres se habían ido de vacaciones a Europa y sin Nico y ni siquiera sus dos hijas como el pequeño traidor de Kota no tenía a nadie más con quien compartir esos días, ni siquiera a sus amigas ya que posiblemente andarían de lo lindo y ella viviendo en un chiquero.

Esa vieja casa era demasiado grande para ella sola, ya lo era cuando vivían los cinco miembros de la familia Yazawa Nishikino pero entonces no lo había notado. Sin embargo, ahora el espacio vacío la incomodaba porque le recordaba que había perdido algo... Peor aún todo, lo que logró por tantos años ante toda crítica y obstáculos interpuestos se esfumara en tan pocos meses.

Pasó más tiempo del que había pensado colocando todo, si se detenía a pensar la respuesta era fácil, dos personas necesitan la mitad de tiempo que una para decorar la casa, pero más haría más fácil el trabajo. En especial tuvo dificultad colocando las luces de la ventana. Siempre era Nico quien se ocupaba de eso ya que Maki nunca conseguía ponerlas bien y acababan cayéndose, a veces las hermanas ojicristal ayudaban e incluso Kota… Bonitos recuerdos que jamás volverían…

Después de estar cerca de una hora peleándose con las lucecitas, decidió que lo mejor era rendirse. Estaba enfadada pero la frustración acabó imperando y sintió como los ojos comenzaban a humedecérsele. Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta, no iba a dejar que esos sentimientos volvieran a salir a la superficie y menos ese día… Y eso que era una tercera vez y sólo esperaba que dicho y reconocido refrán se hiciese realidad.

Puede que ese año no tuviera el mejor de los planes para nochebuena pero seguía siendo un día feliz, feliz para todos y ella con tristeza. Se iría pronto a la cama y al despertar los regalos de Santa estarían esperándola bajo el árbol… Eso creía, eso creía…

El despertador sonó como casi todas las mañanas, aquel día no tenía que trabajar pero había decidido levantarse pronto de todos modos. De un manotazo apagó el sonido molesto y a diferencia del resto de las mañanas del año en un segundo ya estaba de pie. Hacía frío pero no se molestó en abrigarse con su bata, fue directa a la sala de estar donde estaba el árbol de navidad.

Entró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios pero la perdió en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que allí no había nada de lo que estaba esperando. Repasó una y otra vez el espacio vacío en busca de algo que hubiera pasado por alto pero sin ninguna suerte. No había ni un solo regalo bajo el árbol. Con el ceño fruncido miró alrededor de la habitación, su expresión mostraba claramente el desconcierto que sentía.

En la mesa de café cercana al árbol seguían estando el vaso de leche y las galletas que había dejado para Santa la noche anterior. Al parecer aquel año había decidido pasar de largo en aquella casa… Tal como se temía, van tres veces y el resultado era el mismo, se dice que la tercera pudiera ser la vencida pero… Ahora era esto, como siempre.

Maki no entendía por qué, era la tercera vez que no tenía regalos en navidad pero se había comportado igual que siempre. No recordaba haber hecho nada malo y mucho menos algo que mereciera quedarse sin regalos. Sin embargo no le costó llegar mucho a la conclusión de que tal vez sus últimos años de matrimonio, su divorcio, sus asuntos laborales e incluso su reciente fiasgo amoroso tuvieron algo que ver.

Seguramente Santa estaba al tanto de sus problemas y sabía lo mal que había actuado como lo bajo que había caído en lo sentimental, en lo familiar… Sin hijos y sin familia… Estaba demasiado jodida como para caminar o comer algo. Con pasos lentos volvió a la cama y se tumbó bocabajo, hundiendo la cara en la almohada. Estiró la mano hasta la mesilla de noche y alcanzó su teléfono móvil. Lo desbloqueó y se quedó mirando la pantalla que iluminó su rostro en la habitación que seguía prácticamente a oscuras ya que era tan temprano que aún no había amanecido.

Su fondo de pantalla seguía siendo una foto familiar, ella como su esposa sonriendo, sus dos hijas portando el uniforme de Uranohoshi como Kota con su uniforme negro de secundaria, no había tenido el valor de cambiarla por otra cosa, al igual que no había tenido el valor de decirle a sus padres que ya no tenía nada, e incluso su reciente no pasó del medio año, una basura por así decirlo.

Desde entonces no había tenido el valor de hacer muchas cosas ya que sabía que la primera que tenía que hacer era disculparse con la... Ya ni sabía cuál era la situación de su ex esposa ya que desde que su agencia quebró no se supo nada de ella hasta se escuchaba rumores de que había muerto.

Sin embargo, eso era algo a lo que se negaba en rotundo, no quería reconocer que se había equivocado. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había llegado a aquel punto, tener la lista de contactos delante y pensar en llamar a Nico para finalmente echarse a atrás como siempre.

Maki había estado bloqueada desde que las dos cortaron su larga relación o quizás desde el alejamiento de sus hijas, había dejado su vida en pausa y solo se había centrado en su trabajo usándolo como distracción del gran y agobiante problema que tenía entre manos. Los días se habían ido apilando uno tras otro haciendo que todo fuese más difícil de resolver.

Se preguntó cuál sería la respuesta de Nico si le enviaba un mensaje con un "Te echo de menos" o si al menos recibiría alguna. Eso era lo que Maki sentía de verdad, no estaba segura de sí se arrepentía o no de haber hecho todas esas horribles cosas, puede que incluso siguiera pensando igual pero lo que sí que tenía claro era que desde que su familia desapareció cada día había sido peor que el anterior y por tres largos años.

Por la tarde decidió dar un paseo. Tenía el día libre y lo mejor que podía hacer era aprovecharlo. Las calles estaban llenas de gente, todos yendo de tienda en tienda cargados con bolsas y sonriendo. El ambiente no podía ser más navideño, no solo la gente parecía más contenta, todas las calles estaban adornadas con luces brillantes y cada escaparate competía por la decoración más original.

Hacía mucho frio como cabía esperar pero aun así la gente no se dejaba amedrentar y salía a disfrutar del día con sus seres queridos. La avenida por la que caminaba estaba llena de tiendas de ropa y complementos. Empezaba a pensar que aquello había sido una mala idea. En casa no podía dejar de pensar en Nico ni en sus dos hijas, especialmente Ruby ya que era aficionada cuando se trataba de crear prendas para Aqours y creyó que tal vez un paseo le despejase la cabeza pero había sido todo lo contrario.

Allí donde mirase había parejas que iban de la mano, charlando, riendo, besándose… Hacía tres o más años ella era uno de ellos pero ahora cada uno de ellos le hacía sentir miserable, quizás una basura, una escoria, un insecto… Una mujer que no tenía nada de valor en medio de algo tan grande.

Aquel día siempre había sido especial para ella, de niña siempre lo había esperado con ilusión pero más tarde adquirió otro matiz muy diferente. Nico le dio su primer beso en un día de navidad cuando aún iban al instituto. Aquel era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados. Desde entonces cada navidad había sido una celebración de aquel momento, a excepción de estos tres años. Por tercera y última vez el día de navidad la estaba llenando de tristeza y soledad porque le estaba obligando a ver lo que echaba tanto en falta.

Estaba claro que Nico no iba a desaparecer de su mente hiciera lo que hiciera. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en ese momento. Lo más seguro es que estuviera con su familia, nunca perdía la oportunidad de visitarles y más en esas fechas pero la última vez que lo hizo solo recibió injurias e insultos hasta los propios Yazawa no sabían de la suerte de su primogénita durante ese lapso de tiempo.

También puede que estuviese trabajando en quién sabe dónde o quizás en rehabilitación ya que no sería raro para una persona en desgracia económica estar en algún tipo de condición desde física o mental, posiblemente viviendo en un barrio marginal o estando viviendo en la calle, sosteniéndose usando su talento para el baile y el canto por unas monedas o trabajando desde cero o quizás una nueva vida en el anonimato.

Sin embargo, Maki estaba deseando que estuviera caminando por una calle llena de gente al igual que ella. Estaba prácticamente en el centro como muchas otras personas, podría ser que ella también estuviera por allí. Sin darse cuenta su mirada fue comenzando a buscar entre la multitud. Todos iban y venían, en más de una ocasión su corazón dio un vuelco pesando que había dado con su pequeña espalda, sus facciones aniñadas o su voz aguda pero a los pocos segundos se llevaba una decepción.

Cuando se dio cuenta de esto se detuvo. De verdad quería verla, estaba deseando poder hablar con ella. Ya no le importaba tener que disculparse, si esa era la única forma de parar ese dolor que le oprimía el pecho lo haría. Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes y poder seguir recordando el día de navidad como el mejor momento del año. Caminaba sin rumbo y al parecer, mientras estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, sus pies le habían llevado hasta un lugar que conocía muy bien.

Cualquier otra persona pensaría que esa esquina era una como otra cualquiera pero allí es donde las dos quedaban siempre y también se despedían. Allí había sido donde ambas habían compartido aquel primer beso y muchos otros después a lo largo del tiempo. Era un lugar especial que les pertenecía a ellas.

Se quedó de pie allí, se sentía perdida. No sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir. Nico o alguna de sus hijas no iba no iba a aparecer, no tenía sentido seguir ahí pero aun así siguió en su sitio. La gente siguió pasando por su lado sin prestarle atención. Los minutos fueron pasando y con ellos las horas.

Podía ver como su aliento se congelaba al escapar de entre sus labios. Tenía que llamarla, era lo mejor que podía hacer, solo tenía que pedirle que viniera a ese lugar como siempre había hecho. Le daba vueltas y vueltas a esa idea pero no movía ni un dedo. Le daba miedo su reacción. Seguramente seguía enfadada con ella o peor aún ya no lo estaba y había pasado página, había tenido tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

El bullicio de la multitud y los coches no eran suficientes para ocultar los pasos que se acercaban y alejaban sin parar. Todos esos desconocidos no le importaban, quería que alguno de aquellos pasos fueran los de ella. Sería fantástico pero también imposible, lo sabía bien pero aun así lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Todos esos sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo durante esos tres años le golpearon con dureza, sentía mucho haber herido a Nico de aquella forma y haber faltado a su promesa como el haber fallado a sus hijos como madre.

Las pequeñas luces que adornaban los árboles y edificios parecieron comenzar a brillar con más intensidad pero simplemente eran sus lágrimas las que le estaban nublando la vista. Sintió su calor cuando rodaron por sus mejillas pero al instante el viento frio se encargó de congelar su piel mojada. Maki se apresuró a secarse la cara y fijó la vista en el suelo. Los pasos seguían resonando a su alrededor haciéndola sentirse aún más perdida, más idiota y más solitaria.

Cada una de esas personas se dirigía a encontrarse con alguien importante para ellos o ya la tenían a su lado pero ella seguía inmóvil, incapaz de actuar por culpa de su inseguridad. Se estaba haciendo tarde, si quería disculparse con Nico debía hacerlo ya. No sabía lo que pasaría después pero tenía que hacerlo, cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir así. Con dedos temblorosos sacó su teléfono del bolsillo pero por culpa de sus guantes el aparato resbaló de su mano y cayó al suelo. Se agachó enseguida a recogerlo y entonces oyó como unos pasos se detenían a un par de metros de distancia.

Levantó la mirada lentamente sabiendo que esta vez…

-Señora, ¿Puedo ayudarla?- Era una joven bajita como lo era Nico en su adolescencia pero su cabello era rosa de complexión larga junto a unas pequeñas coletas, ojos rojos, su cuerpo era desarrollado y posiblemente tendría unos 15 años. Su vestido era chaqueta roja y falda estudiantil junto a unas medias largas del mismo color.

La mujer agradeció para ir hacia la nada en medio de las lágrimas que eran inevitables hasta llegar a un templo local por si al menos buscase algo en donde rezar y llorar como una estatua de Buda con tal de implorar por su tragedia. Era tanto el dolor en que se sumía que de por sí se tiró al suelo de rodillas y rompió en llanto.

De pronto unos pasos llegaron detrás de la mujer la cual se volteó para ver a la misma muchacha de cabello rosa largo como ojos rojos y algo fornida, la chica con quién se encontró antes. La pelirroja miró como hipnotizada a la joven de cabellos primavera, la joven mencionada estaba sonriendo y por alguna razón a la pelirroja sintió que encontró algo.

Un bálsamo para su espíritu, algo para romper con esa molesta sensación que le ocasionaba letargo a veces… Frescura, libertad, felicidad... Por alguna razón estaba feliz por muy extraño que parezca como si se apartara de esa tristeza.

-Veo que aquí puede encontrar esa paz que le falta- Dijo la joven ojicarmín haciendo que la pelirroja se erizara la piel con oír su voz

-Me alegra que le guste la paz que logra al estar aquí, pero lamento que esto no pueda permitirlo solo porque sí- Maki se asustó nuevamente

-A cambio de estar en este territorio de paz, hay algo que es necesario que haga, señorita-La joven estaba con una actitud calma pero serena mientras la médico seguía paralizada

-Yo sé quién eres, y también sé que has venido aquí para intentar despojarte de esa tristeza que representa para ti la vida que has llevado hasta ahora, pero en estos dominios hay una regla bastante importante que ha perdurado desde hace muchos años, y que no puedo permitir que se quebrante por nada del mundo

La pelirroja queda petrificada cuando la joven se presenta mientras de la nada portaba un chaleco japonés rojo vivo como sangre con rayas de V inversa de color blanco al final de las mangas, más portaba una katana y una bandana

-¿Acaso eres…?

-De hecho soy la nieta de aquella divinidad a quien le tienes un gran cariño desde tu niñez… Desde mucho he sido guardiana de este templo desde hace años. Este lugar, es donde aparte de visitarme pueden encontrarme aquellas personas que quieran encontrar un nuevo sentido para sus vidas, como tu caso por ejemplo

La mujer baja un poco la cabeza ya que estaba ante la descendiente de Santa, estaba en unas fachas lamentables con ojeras y estaba algo deshecha en un ámbito físico pero la joven no le importó en nada su aspecto

-Puedes visitar este templo y encontrar la tranquilidad que buscas siempre y cuando tengas que pagar un precio

-¿Y qué se supone que hay que hacer para que pueda venir aquí cada vez que quiera?- Trató de sonar algo calmada pero se ponía a la defensiva ya que sentía que algo mal saldría de ello

\- Debes limpiar tu cuerpo y mente de toda tristeza contenida

De pronto ya no estaban en el templo si no que estaban en una especie de cuarto vacío de tatami, un típico cuarto japonés tradicional con dos linternas antiguas manejadas por velas y un futón común y corriente. La pelirroja de pronto quedó impresionada a la apariencia de la joven, ahora seguía siendo la misma sólo que el rosa de su cabello era blanco y sus ojos eran rojo profundo y estaba usando una yukata de color rojo.

La pelirroja se miró en el espejo cuando de pronto estaba cómo cuando era adolescente, cabello corto, estatura de unos 1,60, su cuerpo estando a la altura de un adulto, todo esto mientas usaba el uniforme de la escuela Otonokizaka.

La pelialbina ve al futón mientras mantenía esa rectitud y esa seriedad aunque dibujaba una sonrisa

\- La manera para hacerlo es completamente distinto a lo que puedas imaginar. No tiene nada que ver con el concepto ordinario que la gente tiene sobre el aseo personal o el encuentro con uno mismo, en este lugar debes hacer una cosa bastante específica para hacer dicha limpieza

-¿Puedes dejar de rodeos y explicarme en español?- Reclamó la tsundere mientras tenía una pequeña mirada llena de molestia

\- En fin, lo que debes hacer es…-Okita chasqueó los dedos para luego estar en una apropiada ropa interior femenina de color rojo, sus pechos y cuerpo eran decentes (Tipo Honoka o Umi) y sin olvidar sus medias largas rojas hasta la pantorrilla.

Aunque había cierto detalle ya que se bajó la pantaloneta y estaba usando un arnés que tenía hasta el más mínimo detalle una similitud con un pene humano.

-¿Qué... significa esto?

-Para poder purificarte hace falta que recibas mi poder, el cual sólo puedo suministrarlo para ti mediante el sexo. Depende de ti el método que veas más adecuado para recibir mi poder.

Maki en esos casos correría y gritaría acerca de que una chica la intentaría violarla pero por raro que parezca no sentía miedo o hostilidad, tal vez por la sensación que la hacía sentir bien

-No lo haré ¿Cómo sé que no quieres simplemente abusar de mí?- Pregunta la pelirroja con mayor naturalidad

-Entre los mortales puede que sea algo prohibido, pero aquí es la única manera en que puedas ser purificada, aunque comprendo si no quieres hacerlo, después de todo tendrías que hacer esto cada vez que vengas si de verdad deseas volver...

¿Tener sexo con esa chica? ¿Con tal de visitar el templo y buscar algo de paz luego de aquello? Era demasiado dudoso pero deseaba ir a ese templo con tal intentar liberarse de la sensación que la agobiaba… Pero…

¿Y si decía la verdad? ¿Acaso era una otaku rara que se aprovecharía de ella? ¿Y si era Nico que usó algún truco barato para jugarle una broma? Un sinfín de dudas rodeaban su mente a lo cual tenía que corroborar su argumento

-¿Qué quieres decir realmente con limpiarme de toda impureza que tenga mi cuerpo y mente? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hay que limpiar?

\- Es verdad, no te había dicho qué hay que limpiar- Ironía en su voz pero mantenía esa seriedad en todo momento junto a su tierna sonrisa

-Cuando digo que es para limpiar las impurezas, me refiero a deshacernos de todas las cosas malas del exterior como del interior que causan ese malestar que tienes- Maki abrió bastante los ojos al comprender finalmente el mensaje- La condición de esta forma de limpieza sólo indica que debes hacerlo cuando vengas, ni siquiera hay un plazo de tiempo fijo para que lo hagas. Sólo ven aquí si necesitas deshacerte de lo que te mortifica y listo.

-¿Pero qué pasará una vez que salga de aquí? ¿Acaso me sentiré mal otra vez?

-No. La razón de tu malestar es la impureza que te ofrezco erradicar, por lo que si aceptas, estarás libre de todo eso y cuando salgas de aquí serás capaz de volver a ver al mundo con la alegría que añoras e incluso iniciar tu vida desde cero en un ámbito amoroso

La pelirroja en menos de nada aunque con timidez se quita su uniforme pero se deja en ropa interior morada que remarcaba su cuerpo

-Dime, Santa…

-De hecho puedes llamarme Toramaru…


	2. Chapter 2

¿Y si decía la verdad? ¿Acaso era una otaku rara que se aprovecharía de ella? ¿Y si era Nico que usó algún truco barato para jugarle una broma? Un sinfín de dudas rodeaban su mente a lo cual tenía que corroborar su argumento

-¿Qué quieres decir realmente con limpiarme de toda impureza que tenga mi cuerpo y mente? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hay que limpiar?

\- Es verdad, no te había dicho qué hay que limpiar- Ironía en su voz pero mantenía esa seriedad en todo momento junto a su tierna sonrisa

-Cuando digo que es para limpiar las impurezas, me refiero a deshacernos de todas las cosas malas del exterior como del interior que causan ese malestar que tienes- Maki abrió bastante los ojos al comprender finalmente el mensaje- La condición de esta forma de limpieza sólo indica que debes hacerlo cuando vengas, ni siquiera hay un plazo de tiempo fijo para que lo hagas. Sólo ven aquí si necesitas deshacerte de lo que te mortifica y listo.

-¿Pero qué pasará una vez que salga de aquí? ¿Acaso me sentiré mal otra vez?

-No. La razón de tu malestar es la impureza que te ofrezco erradicar, por lo que si aceptas, estarás libre de todo eso y cuando salgas de aquí serás capaz de volver a ver al mundo con la alegría que añoras e incluso iniciar tu vida desde cero en un ámbito amoroso

La pelirroja en menos de nada aunque con timidez se quita su uniforme pero se deja en ropa interior morada que remarcaba su cuerpo

-Dime, Santa…

-De hecho puedes llamarme Toramaru…

¿Esto tardará mucho?- Preguntó mientras estaba a punto de tomar con ambas manos el pene de plastico.

-Un poco. Para que la limpieza sea completa, deberías venirte necesariamente tres veces, sin importar la manera en que estés dispuesta a hacerlo, y gracias al efecto de mi hechizo, aunque estés curada seguirás viendo la entrada de este templo y no estarás influenciada a ignorarlo

La pelirroja asiente una vez antes de empezar con la labor. Tres veces significaba que era mucho tiempo en hacerlo, pero de todos modos sabía que no había marcha atrás. Era ahora o nunca. El proceso empieza de manera suave y lenta, usó su lengua para lamer de manera minuciosa cada centímetro del arnés, asegurándose de no dejar nada. La oferta de deshacerse de todo ese malestar que tenía desde hace tres años había sido demasiado buena como para rechazarlo, no encontraba una razón para hacerlo.

Una mano de Toramaru se posó sobre los cabellos de la tsundere para impulsarla a hacerlo más rápido, cosa que en efecto hace. Maki podía sentir la extraña y resbaladiza cosa moviéndose en su boca como si probara una paleta, una sensación bastante nueva pero de la que había hecho antes.

-Maki Nishikino, veo que tienes una gran habilidad en ese tipo de cosas- La pelialbina seguía sin mostrar expresión alguna aunque dibujaba una sonrisa, su mano hacía que la tsundere se moviera aún más rápido.

Finalmente terminó de cubrir con su saliva el miembro de plástico de su boca mientras sonrojaba y sonreía quizás por presumir que pudiera ser una experta en ese tipo de cosas indecentes, como diría Umi

-Creo que fue muy sencillo, supongo

-Pero aun así recuerda que necesitas recibir mi purificación tres veces en total, así que esto no termina- Advierte Toramaru-. Como sea, igualmente puedes elegir la forma en que continuemos, así que me lo puedes decir ¿O esperarás a que tu cuerpo empiece a sentirse purificado?

-¿Qué quieres decir con que empiece a ser...?- Maki sentía que dentro de ella se desvanece esos sentimientos negativos que la invadían afuera. Ya no solo sentía que esa mala energía estaba suprimida, sino erradicada

\- ¡Funciona! Y pensar que antes tenía mis dudas, pero ahora veo de primera mano que decías la verdad...

-Sí, esto te permite borrar todo el desagrado y tristeza que has estado arrastrando, y todo eso sin el menor riesgo- De pronto la joven se teletransporta hacia detrás de la pelirroja-. Aún falta, pero has podido comprobarlo, y eso seguro te dará más seguridad para continuar, ¿Verdad?

La joven decidió quitarse la ropa interior hasta arrodillarse sobre el futón posando de rodillas. No había ninguna razón ya para dudar de las palabras de la nieta de Santa, aunque hacía un rato había decidido creerle en llevar a cabo ese loco e improbable acto de purificación.

La ojicarmín se puso en posición detrás de la tsundere, tomó sus nalgas para abrirlas un poco y empezar a penetrar su vagina lentamente. Maki esperaba no sentir dolor debido que no era virgen pero en eso le entraba la curiosidad

-¿Por qué siento que en un lugar allá afuera no pueda sentir placer? Digo estoy en un lugar mágico y bueno…

-Simple, porque no soy una humana común y corriente, y este templo como este cuarto tampoco es ordinario- Aclara Toramaru con total calma-. Ese detalle fue cuidadosamente pensado a la hora de utilizar el hechizo del templo, por lo que mientras tengamos sexo en este lugar, en el plano real no sentirás placer sexual ni nada por el estilo, no importa cuánto tiempo tardemos en esto o qué tan intenso pueda ser en tu realidad sólo estás en tu habitual vida corriente.

La pelirroja no tenía nada más que decir por el momento, sólo invita a Toramaru que empezara por medio de mover sus caderas. Lo siguiente sí iba más o menos acorde a lo dicho, se sentía genial hacerlo, además que la ojicarmín fácilmente podía llegar hasta el fondo de ella.

La tsundere sabía que nadie iba a venir, nadie se daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que no intentó en lo más mínimo disimular sus gemidos ante cada embestida. Permitía que el gozo del sexo la llenara toda.

-Esto... se siente genial. Siento como tu... Me rompe por completo, Toramaru

La pelirroja movía sus caderas con bastante intensidad, quería ser penetrada hasta el fondo una y otra vez. Toramaru no emitía sonido alguno, simplemente continuó embistiendo hasta que llega el momento del orgasmo en la tsundere. A juzgar por su cara, Maki no quería que Toramaru sacara su arnés en el momento final, hasta que finalmente se hizo. La primera ronda y enserio lo disfrutó.

-Vaya, esto es genial... No puedo creer que no lo intentara antes... Al menos con Nico-chan, pero...

-Bueno, supongo que está bien de todos modos. Ahora faltan dos rondas, y una vez más te digo que puedes elegir la manera que más te guste.

La pelirroja no sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó de espaldas a Toramaru para empezar con la segunda parte de su "Limpieza". Maki se movía con ganas por lo mucho que disfrutaba, e incluso se apretaba ella misma los pechos por el impulso que le causaba tanto placer.

Las manos de Toramaru sosteniendo su cintura sólo servían para enloquecer aún más a la pelirroja, quien ahora decía una y otra vez que la penetrara aún más profundo. Esa experiencia había sido suficiente como para salir completamente de su forma ordinaria de ser, seria, formal y quizás algo fría (Sin olvidar su reconocido lado tsundere), ahora parecía ser alguien más, alguien que casi se declaraba a sí misma adicta al sexo.

-Me voy a venir... Genial...

-Hazlo cuando quieras- Se levantó mientras continúa sujetando a la tsundere por la cintura, llevando la última fase del tercer round con los pies de Rika en el aire.

Maki lanzó un fuerte gemido al sentir cómo su interior expulsaba el placer contenido y luego de eso casi cae cuando la peliblanca la posa nuevamente en el suelo. La joven se toma un minuto para respirar mientras pensaba en la última parte acordada, quería culminar aquello con broche de oro.

-¿Sabes algo, Toramaru? No he experimentado una cosa así desde hace mucho tiempo, y encima siento que me has librado de mi tormento. Muchas gracias.

La nieta de Santa sonrió amablemente y volvió a tomar asiento en el futón, obviamente a la espera de que Maki tomará la decisión que pondría fin a este momento pero en su mente estaba la idea de llevar el último round sexual a un punto que ni tenía idea… Dicen que las mujeres tienen cuatro bocas pero Maki preferiría usar las tres ya que la cuarta estaba fuera de funcionamiento.

-Bueno, creo que de esta manera haremos oficial nuestro trato, Toramaru- Se puso en cuatro sobre el futón, mostrando su trasero y usando su mano para abrir su nalga-. Ahora quiero que me hagas anal y no te detengas hasta que hayas terminado.

La ojicarmín simplemente asintió y empezó a cumplir con el último fragmento del acto sexual. Fue lento al principio, pues no era igual de fácil que una penetración vaginal, además que la tsundere quería que fuera lento para evitar un desgarro accidental, olvidando una vez más que no estaba con una humana ordinaria. No fue para nada doloroso, cosa que Maki suponía que sería así cualquier otro, y cuando siente el miembro de plástico totalmente adentro avisa con un gemido a que empezara.

Fue maravillosa esa experiencia de dicho tipo desde hace mucho tiempo... Los gemidos nuevamente resonaban por todo el lugar, y aun así seguiría sin haber nadie que lo oyera y muchos menos que molestara a Maki que gozaba a lo grande dada su experiencia hasta ahora.

-¿Qué te parece esto, Maki Nishikino?

-M-maravilloso. Me alegra que sea de este modo que pueda terminar de purificarme. Con esto... sé que ya no podré sentirme mal... En bastante tiempo...

La pelirroja sentía parte del peso de la joven ojicarmín sobre ella, no le importaba mucho porque eso no hacía que la penetración fuera menos profunda ni menos frecuente. Podía sentir la respiración de Toramaru en su cuello, muy regular para el tiempo que tenía en esa acción. Se notaba una vez más que no era una simple humana.

Faltaba poco, Rika sentía que se vendría una vez más, a lo cual se dejó llevar hasta la intensidad del momento como del placer logrado. Finalmente se dio el final, la pelirroja se echó sobre el futón mientras de pronto tenía usada una yukata de color blanco mientras la pelirrosa ahora estaba con su vestido común y corriente.

-Está hecho, Maki Nishikino. Hemos hecho oficial la purificación necesaria para que puedas venir aquí alguna otra vez, obviamente en caso que me vuelvas a necesitar.

-Sí... Muchas gracias... Toramaru...

La joven tsundere cerró sus ojos debido al cansancio hasta que los abrió, seguía estando en ese parque abarrotado de muchas personas como también de las luces navideñas iluminando al tope. Estaba al frente del árbol navideño que decoraba el parque cuando de pronto una voz de niña se hizo escuchar en sus oídos

-¿Mamá?- Era su hija menor, Ruby que venía acompañada del brazo de Leah las cuales estaban sorprendidas e incluso Maki al ver que al menos alguien vino con tal de al menos pasar la navidad con ella.

La pelirroja la cual tenía el cabello largo y suelto se acercó más a la mujer que la dio a luz aún sin creerse el encuentro fortuito pero enseguida su expresión pasó a ser una de preocupación cuando alcanzo a ver las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos enrojecidos de la mujer. Era evidente que había estado llorando.

-Oka-san, ¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh…? Um… si, solo…

-Lo sé, el aire es muy frio y te han empezado a llorar un poco los ojos- Dijo entre risas ya que conocía de antemano las facetas de su madre, esa faceta heredada hacia su hermana mayor pero usaba en momentos de seriedad o en algún momento incomodo pero sin ser recurrente.

Las dos se acercaron más, las miradas de ambas coincidían una y otra vez pero eran incapaces de mantener el contacto visual y al segundo miraban a otro lado incomodadas por los nervios. El corazón de Maki latía con fuerza y así como el silencio se alargaba entre las dos era más y más consciente de su pulso acelerado.

-¿Qué haces aquí con Leah?

-Dábamos un paseo hasta que pensábamos en visitarte pero no esperábamos que estuvieras aquí –Respondió sinceramente

-¿Y Dia?

-Oneechan y Aniki no pudieron venir pero te mandaron unos presentes- Ladeó la mirada con algo de pesar-De madre Nico, hasta ahora no se sabe nada, lo siento.

-Ya veo…- Quizás no del todo tenía la navidad asegurada pero al menos estaba tranquila, sólo imploraba a Buda con tal de su hija estuviera feliz en Italia como a su hija adoptiva, su exesposa probablemente estaría feliz con alguien, desde lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que ella pudiera alcanzar la felicidad del que no le pudo dar en absoluto.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó, no ningún derecho en hacerlo- Hizo una mirada tenue pero debido a la tranquilidad obtenida dibujó una sonrisa sincera aunque la vergüenza la mataba un poco

La pelirroja menor se acercó hacia su madre para tomarle ambas manos con las suyas, negó con la cabeza y captó fijamente la mirada amatista de su primogenitora

-Creo que tuviste tus motivos como madre Nico, los momentos como la situación no eran del todo favorables ni siquiera cuando existía Aqours- Parpadeó y derramó lagrimas- No debí haberte dejado así, lo siento- Abrazó fuertemente a su madre la cual apretaba su cuerpo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa como también lloraba en silencio, mientras tanto Leah con una sonrisa era testigo de aquello en verdad se le hacía enternecedor.

Finalmente ambas se quedaron fijamente a lo cual las dos menores decidieron llevar de su mano a la médico que de pronto sentía un gran gozo junto a su cuerpo librado de toda carga negativa que se amontonaba en su ser, las tres debían ir directo a casa y disfrutar de la calidez de estar reunidas, no era como antes pero aun así el cariño persistía.

Se dejó en decidido que Leah prepararía la cena a lo cual Maki estaba contenta de que al menos Leah, como You y Hanamaru fueran unas buenas yernas como compañeras perfectas para sus hijos, mientras caminaba divisó a la joven pelirrosa de ojos rojos y su habitual vestido. De manera como extraña la chica le sonrió

-Feliz Navidad, Maki Nishikino- Sonrió y caminó hasta perderse entre el genterío del parque, la pelirroja siguió su rumbo para su hogar, en verdad volvía a llenarse de vida al lado de los seres que amaba aunque echó una mirada a aquel pequeño templo… Supongo que tendría una mejor visita en el verano o en tiempo libre ya que en cualquier momento el trabajo la consumiría de nuevo.


End file.
